The aim of this project is to determine the efficacy of delivering a proven speech therapy treatment for PD via the new technology of PDA's. This application is represents a novel approach to meet the (growing) need to provide speech therapy services to a greater number of PD patients. In addition, the application seeks to determine whether PDA's could be used as remote data acquisition devices.